1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to triggers for resigning from an ad hoc network.
2. Background
A wireless communication system may comprise a network of two or more wireless devices were each wireless device may support one or more communication technologies to wirelessly transmit information to and/or receive information from another device in the network. A wireless network may be implemented in various ways. For example, some types of wireless networks utilize a central coordinator while other types of wireless networks may not utilize a central coordinator.
In general, a central coordinator may provide functionality that supports traffic flow to and from the wireless devices in a network. For example, a Wi-Fi (i.e., 802.11-based) access point may transmit beacons that enable wireless devices to detect and connect to the corresponding network. To this end, the beacons may include a network identifier and information relating to contention control for the network. In addition, the beacons may include information that informs a wireless device that the central controller has buffered data that needs to be transmitted to the wireless device.
In contrast, a set of wireless devices may establish an ad hoc wireless network whereby the wireless devices may communicate with one another without the use of a central coordinator. In this case, functionality that may otherwise be provided by a central coordinator (e.g., an access point) such as, for example, generating beacons and buffering traffic, may instead be implemented in and shared among all of the wireless devices that form the ad hoc network.